Boy Hanyou
by Kojote
Summary: What was Inuyasha's past like?


_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing_

I woke up and immediately was hungry. And cold! But mama was soothing my crying and holding me close. Ahhh, mom was so nice and toasty. I was falling asleep when I hear a female voice drifting through the screen. Oh well, the only voice I cared about was mommy's. But then my nose caught a smell of something. It smelled coppery and warm. A gentle splish made my ears twitch. Footsteps came into the room. My amber eyes strained to see the shadow. My nap was totally interrupted so I was going to let everybody know. I began to wail loudly. The owner of the footsteps stopped and knelt next to where my mother lay. They began to talk and I began to get bored of crying when no one was going to listen. But all of the sudden Shadowman made a jerky movement and I smelt that awful scent again. Except this time it had mommy's scent mixed in. Mom's breaths were becoming slower and I didn't like it. I didn't like the smell, I didn't like how cold mommy was getting and I didn't like that she hadn't fed me yet. But then I heard daddy's howl. At least it sounded like daddy. Mommy lifted her hand toward the window and I took up the cry she couldn't seem to make. I wanted daddy to come fix mommy. She'd stopped moving altogether and I was still hungry. I heard sudden screams and grew afraid. But then dad pulled aside the screen. But my joy at his face returned to fear when a new scent reached my young nose. It stung and was visible. What an ugly black-grey! And I wanted the flashy red and orange lights to stop as well. Daddy swung something at mommy and me and I was afraid that he would hit us. But then mommy began to move again! I gave another cry just to remind them that I was here. Daddy glanced at me, giving a small smile. But then the scent of Shadowman drifted to my nose. I gave a growl (Which in retrospect was kind pitiful) Dad turned and gave a much deeper growl that I envied. The man stood in the doorway glaring at dad. He draped a red cloth (so that's where that came from!) across mom's shoulders. "The child's name will be Inuyasha." I only understood it because he said it half in a growl that made sense to me. Inuyasha? I rolled it around in my head, trying to form it in my mouth but a really sad coo was all that came out. Dad barked something else at mom and she ran out and around the really hot lights. She stood panting on a snowed in ridge beside the place I was born. As I saw the whole thing fall and become really bright, I felt cut off from Dad. It was if I'd never smell his scent again, not get to play with his fuzzy, or ever hear that deep bass growl. But I heard another growl. I looked down towards my belly which still hadn't been fed. I began to cry for milk, but I was also crying from the sadness I felt radiating from Mom. She looked down at me and gently whispered my name. "Inuyasha."

"Mom! Stop it! Ow ow ow ow!" I shove my mom's brush away from my hair. She gave me a look that told me to sit still. I grumpily sat, crossing my arms. "You'll look much better when it's brush, sweetie." I muttered to myself. Lightly, I was whacked on the head with the brush. "Where did you hear such awful words?" Mother admonished. "The villagers say it when I show up. I just thought they were something you say when you're angry." Suddenly her scent changed. Her brush strokes were becoming harsh and I could tell she was mad. "You're only a little boy, only three!" She whispered, the salty smell of tears permeating the room. I turned my ears back forward, knowing that she didn't know I heard. Poor mom. I stood up and abruptly started out of the hut. She called me, but I kept going. I walked up to the group hut. I knew that the villagers had gathered to talk that day. "-It has GOT to leave. I mean can we trust something with such blood in it?" "I agree, he is-.." I slammed the mat door aside, an impressive feat for a three year old, but not a half demon. All heads turned to look at me. I glare in what is to me a daunting look. One of the villagers muttered "Speak of the devil himself." I didn't understand what he was talking about and didn't care. "You keep saying things that make mommy cry. Stop it!" I cried out in my squeaky voice. My message delivered I floundered on what to do next. The elders were looking at me meanly so I glared in their general direction. Some of them shifted their gaze uneasily. Right then mom bustled up. She bowed and grabbed my arm. "I apologized, I was unaware he was headed here." The elders started to glare at mom. "You know what this child is! He could have killed us all! You should have heard the threats he uttered!" the lord shouted. Mom recoiled and backed away slowly. I growled and snarled pulling at her. Unfortunately for her I was stronger than her even at this age. She had stopped moving. "You stupid people! All mom wants is to be normal! You being cruel at every step of the way! How many nights has mom cried! Why?" I roared out, straining at mom's grip. "Your mother gave up a normal life when she let herself be taken in by that..that…dog." One elder replied. "Why?!" I asked again. "Why?!" The elder stood. "Look at you! With your dumb dog ears and stupid amber eyes!" I raised my hand that was attached to my arm currently held in mom's hand. I touched my ears and right below my eye. I looked up in confusion. "And those claws. One day you will kill with those!" I looked down at my hand. "Kill? Why?" "You're a demon." Mom suddenly straightened. "And?!" she asked in a shrill voice." Their eyes flicked to her but returned to me. "You don't know do you? You're different; you're a pest, a danger, a mutt." I stepped back. I had never understood what they had said about me before, but these names swam in my head. Danger. Demon. Freak. Pest. Halfa. Mutt. I'm a mutt. I finally couldn't hold it anymore. "YOU ALL CAN EAT POO IF YOU WANT! (A very serious statement at that age.) YOU'RE JEALOUS!" I screamed out, tears streaming down my cheeks. I finally turned and buried my face into moms clothing. She lifted me, hefting me so my head was on her shoulder. "Take that thing away. And you are to be gone by two days from now, when I will send men to burn your hut down, you in it, all your stuff or not." I was too tired to even identify to speaker. Mom was shaking as she turned and went. "Bye bye." One of the villagers said, wiggling his fingers mockingly. The next morning me and mom stood on a ridge, watching another of our homes go up in flames. "Why do they always use fire?" I asked, looking up at her, as we stood hand in hand. "Because, Inuyasha, because fire consumes all. There is nothing left….. no..survivors." I looked up into mom's streaming tears. "It's okay Mommy," I said squeezing her hand. "I'll protect you from the flames." "May you one day do that for another lady." She whispered back.

I leaned against the hut, watching the people walk by, listening to their stupid comments and retarded reactions. The jerking back, the whispers obvious to my ears, and the great 5 foot gap between me and anyone else, they were all examples. I flicked my ears, and stood. I strode out to the forest. Finding a clearing I whirled on a tree. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The tree split, more shattered. I picked up the wood and ran back to the hut. Carefully I placed it inside the door. "I've got some more, Mother." I called. She emerged from the back. "Thank you son." I nodded once. She lean forward and kissed my forehead. I scowled. "Oh, come now. You must still have love for your dear old mum?" She asked playfully. I nodded ruefully. "But I'm 25, you've got to give me some credit!" "You're not that old in Demon years, my darling, you've only got a 15 year old body." She whispered. "You remember when you were 3 and you yelled at those village elders for me?" I nodded again and flicked my ears irritably. "I'd do a lot more than yell at them if they met me today." I growled, clenching and unclenching my fists, claws glinting in the little sun that filtered into the hut. "I'm going to go back out to practice some moves." I called, needing to cool off some. I went outside and leapt to the roof. I perched there watching the humans go by, when a scent met my nose, I lofted my head sniffing this way and that. The smell was oddly familiar. And it stirred something in me, a sort of wariness and familiarity. 'Dog-demon, that much was true' I mused to myself. I tried to stay out of the affairs of demonkind, most hated half-demons, and were itching for a fight. But something was pulling at my mind, an insistent tug, in the direction of the forest. I wandered toward the trees; lost in the strange feeling, for once not noticing the looks I was given. As I entered the glade where I had cut down the tree, I saw the source of the scent kneeling next to the stump. He was a tall demon, long flowing white hair cascading down his back. His tail was laid across his shoulder, pure white and fluffy as snow. I stood there the wind in my face, knowing he couldn't smell me. But he did. Without turning, he spoke. "Are you the one wrecking the trees?" I snorted lightly. He stood, not turning. "Why did you come to see me? Are you not frightened of demons?" I growled. "I fear nothing I can fight." "Unwise counsel brother, you should fear that you cannot win against." Finally he turned his face passive. I smirked, "You look more like a girl than a-" Suddenly a green glow surrounded his claws and he flicked his wrist towards me. A sickly green whip slashed my cheek. I stepped back raising my claws. See this is why I hate demons. "You best listen dearest brother," He spat 'brother' like a bad taste in his mouth, "You best listen well. I am Sesshomaru, the great demon lord of the west. My father was lord before me, before you fragile mother sacrificed his life. I hold only contempt for him, you and her. I came to warn you that I will hold no mercy because you are my blood, nor because you are a weak half-demon. You set foot in my territory and you'll begin to understand the kindness I'm showing you now." His speech done he turned on his heels, and walked away. "Hey, you! Fluffy!" I called. He froze trembling lightly with rage. "You come making empty threats and I'll return the same. So girly-man, stay away from me and my mother and mind your own demon business!" I called after him, glad I could elicit some emotion from him. But he continued to walk, calling back once more. "I'd get that cheeked looked at half-demon, it could be infected!" I growled, turning upon the trees, slashing wildly. I wore myself out, then slashed more. My cheek began to hurt badly, as sweat trickled into it. I finally turned and headed home. Only as my head cleared had I realized I was chanting four words like a mantra. _I AM NOT WEAK! _As I entered the hut, mom immediately swooping down at me, chatting on about my cheek. I grab her hand as she goes to touch the cut. "Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?" I rasped, my voice hoarse from shouting. She flinched back. Then she avoided my eyes. "Your father only mentioned him in telling me to steer clear of him." I too looked away. "I'm going to prove him wrong!" I hissed. The look in her eyes was painful to see, so I turned and went to my favorite tree right outside our hut. Leaning on the branch, I closed my eye, and dreamed.

I stood, tears lightly falling down my face. "Don't cry." Mom whispered her breath labored. "You've protected me against everything, but you can't fight illness with your claws." I growled lightly and clenched my fists. I was alone, candlelight flickering like a gentle spirit against the wall. Mom lies in bed, her heart slowing and breathing becoming lighter. I had felt this before, but I knew what it was now. And there was no dad to fix it this time. I held her hand, the wrinkles impressed in my flesh. I was painfully aware that I would never reach this stage for long to come. But mom had. I was but a 17 year old that night. Mom's passing was at the same time as my birth. AS her last breath left her weary body, I blew out the single candle left guttering. "I pray there is no fire where you are, mother." I whispered reverently kissing her cheek. I picked her up, so painfully aware of how light she felt and how….'Frail'. My brother's voice rang in my ears. I went to the glade I had created from continually chopping, and dug a deep hole. I use no attack but firmly dug with my bare hands, wanting mother to be buried by man, not demon. As I placed a singly lily on her grave I made my final promise. "I will become stronger, and I will not cry from this night on." A wind swirled around me, bringing the last scent I'd ever smell of the only person who cared about me all my life. I turned and left, not looking back but once. And like a beacon our hut was aflame. I turned and slowly walked down the hill. "Happy birthday Inuyasha." I whispered, and went looking for a fight.

_Stupid I know, but I felt like it would be cool, and explain some stuff. Plus I wanted to make him all sweet and cute for once! Flames if they have an ounce of helpful criticism are welcome. Otherwise, write your own story and make it go your way._


End file.
